


Clueless, But In A Good Way

by yugiz



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Trans Character, goku breaking records because hes STILL such a good boyfriend, vegeta is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiz/pseuds/yugiz
Summary: vegeta is reluctant to reveal his biggest insecurity about himself, but goku is far too kind to judge anyone





	Clueless, But In A Good Way

"'Geta? What's wrong?" The Prince had been perfectly receptive to his advances just a moment ago, but when he went to remove Vegeta's shirt, he was swiftly pushed away. Now Vegeta sat with his arms tightly crossed over his torso, looking nervous. Which in turn made Goku nervous too. "Did I hurt you somewhere?" 

"No, Kakarot… you didn't hurt me."

"Then what's wrong?" The larger saiyan pouted. Maybe he was taking things too fast? They hadn't yet advanced to fully undressing, only really participating in handjobs and blowjobs. Well- in Goku's case, at least. Vegeta preferred to take care of himself once Goku was gone, not letting the other saiyan do anything more than kiss and grope. It was always a little bit disappointing. Goku respected it, but never understood why.

"If I tell you, will you not act like an idiot about it?" He was snappy, but Goku could sense the vulnerability behind the question. It was a silent plea to not over react. Goku, of course, nodded enthusiastically. Vegeta searched his face for any sign of dishonesty, but there was none. With a sigh, Vegeta caved. "Alright."

Goku watched in awe as Vegeta removed his shirt- he'd never actually seen Vegeta bare-chested before, always wearing some kind of tank top or skin tight suit. It got ripped sometimes during fights, sure, but never enough to reveal anything substantial. His chest armor did a good job keeping it intact. Under the baggy outer shirt Vegeta had decided to sleep in was another, much tighter one. It didn't quite resemble any of Vegeta's spandex battlesuits, so Goku cocked his head curiously.

"Remember what I asked of you." Vegeta hesitated with his hands on the hem of the tank top. Goku nodded, giving him an encouraging smile. Vegeta didn't smile back as he, with some difficulty, lifted the article of clothing over his head and tossed it to the side. Goku didn't understand what the big deal was, though. Nothing seemed strange underneath it.

"I don't get it?" 

" _ Kakarot,  _ are you  _ that _ dense?" Vegeta hissed, desperately not wanting to explain. Again he crossed his arms over his now-exposed chest, marred with old scars both white and pink.

"I'm really not sure what you're tryin' to show me! Honest!" Goku held up his hands, and Vegeta's fists clenched tightly in preparation for a punch.

"Have you never seen a breast in your entire life?" Vegeta was becoming flush and uncomfortable, and Goku frowned, scooting closer. Vegeta kept his gaze down, not meeting Goku's, but not obviously looking away.

"Of course I have! I just don't see what the problem is with 'em?" He placed a hand on Vegeta's arms to pry them out of the way, not liking how suddenly insecure the usually prideful man had become. It worried him. "If it's cause they're tiny, I don't really care about that sort of stuff." 

"Breasts are for  _ women, _ Kakarot!"

"Huh? But you're not a girl, Vegeta." Goku was extremely confused, and Vegeta was just in awe that someone could be so clueless yet so accepting due to that cluelessness.

"...You think so?" Vegeta decided to press for his partner's full opinion. Smiling, Goku nodded. 

"Yea! Since when were you not a guy? Did I miss something?" Goku released Vegeta's arms as the Prince chuckled, letting himself relax a bit. Goku really was too good.

"No, you didn't. Forget about it and let's continue." He grabbed Goku by the back of his neck and pulled him close. Goku was the one to bridge the remaining distance, pressing their chests together, and showing absolutely no reaction to the feeling of soft, pliable breasts instead of hardened pecs. 

"Can I touch 'em?" Goku breathed against his neck, already marked with forming hickies from their interrupted foreplay. Vegeta, though unsure of it, gave him permission. He'd never experimented with it before, keeping a shirt on when with Bulma… but he trusted Goku a lot. Hands that were resting on Vegeta's hips moved up to hold his breasts, and Goku trailed away from Vegeta's neck, down to his chest. Vegeta grew anxious.

"Kakarot?"

"Relax, 'Geta." Goku soothed as his hands squeezed. Vegeta shivered, and could feel the fire in his groin re-igniting, having been dampened by the momentary anxiety of revealing himself completely to Goku. He jolted when a tongue flicked out to lick his nipple, not expecting the action. It then began to suck and bite, making his nails dig into Goku's skin.

He'd done the same to Goku before, playing with his nipples, which is likely how the rather inexperienced younger man knew what to do with Vegeta. Or perhaps he gained some skills with ChiChi. Vegeta snaked a hand into Goku's hair when he tried to move on to Vegeta's other breast, tugging in an attempt to pull him away. Goku looked up at him questioningly, but moved back.

"I'd rather you not… focus on my chest, at least this time. Okay?" He'd decided he wasn't ready for it yet, and didn't want to explain further. By some miracle, Goku grasped the request the first time, releasing Vegeta's breasts to instead push him onto his back. This was more like it, Vegeta was comfortable with this. Goku lifted off and tossed his own shirt to the floor, where Vegeta had put his own, then started on removing Vegeta's pants. He'd worried about having to explain his differences in that area, too, but it seemed Goku really didn't mind.

As Goku slid away Vegeta's boxers, Vegeta's pulse increased, but not from lust. He was anticipating Goku's reaction.

"Looks pretty wet down here, huh? Does that mean you're not all scared anymore?" Goku hummed, running a hand along Vegeta's pussy. Vegeta shivered, legs wrapping loosely around Goku's body.

"I'm just fine, Kakarot." 

"Great! Let's hurry and get to the fun part, then." He shucked his own pants off, letting them fall off the bed. Looks like he'd decided not to wear any underwear today. Vegeta was both repulsed and glad.

"At least finger me first. It's going to bleed if you don't." Vegeta warned. Goku's hand paused above Vegeta's crotch.

"Finger you?"

Rolling his eyes, Vegeta grabbed Goku's wrist, leading his large hand back down to his entrance. "Stick one of your fingers in and thrust it. Just get me more aroused." Goku responded with a quick  _ oh, _ easily slipping one finger inside. Good. "Try two, then three."

"Wow, that's a lot." Goku expertly observed, adding a second finger after shallowly thrusting with one for a bit. Vegeta's back arched slightly, and Goku stared at him in wonder. He never did this with his wife, and he found himself wondering why she never suggested it.

"You see that nub? Could you rub-  _ ah! _ " Vegeta was cut off as Goku acted before he could finish, rubbing his thumb over Vegeta's clit. At first, his touch and technique felt obviously inexperienced, but now it was becoming rather enjoyable. The sloppiness matched his personality nicely. Goku leaned down, pressing their bodies together as he added a third finger, thrusting deeply. Vegeta moaned in surprise. The third was met with some resistance, but that soon disappeared.

"You're really cute, y'know." Goku stared down at him with half-lidded eyes. It was at that moment Vegeta realized, Goku hadn't touched himself yet at  _ all. _ He could see Goku's cock hanging between his legs, hard and leaking just from watching Vegeta. He wanted it inside of him, badly. Vegeta tightened his legs around Goku and tugged on his hair, making him still his hand.

"I'm ready. Take your hand out. I trust you know how to do the rest?" 

Goku only grinned at him, sliding his fingers out of Vegeta's now dripping hole, and grasping his dick. He moaned gently at the much needed contact, and Vegeta felt his face become impossibly hot at watching that reaction. He spit in his hand, mixing it with Vegeta's juices, and used that to slick up his shaft. Goku experimentally pressed his tip against Vegeta's entrance, watching the Prince's chest heave in anticipation.

"Hurry it up, Kakarot." Vegeta teased. Goku stuck his tongue out and pushed in. Vegeta let out a breath he was holding, clawing at his partner's back as he felt the other inch in little by little. He found himself wondering if Goku's dick would ever  _ end _ as it just kept pushing inside, filling him. "Holy shit," Vegeta whined, toes curling once Goku was fully sheathed. Goku nodded in agreement, head hanging as he tried to compose himself. 

"'Getaaa," He moaned, hunching over to rest his forehead on Vegeta's chest. "You're so warm an' soft." 

Vegeta groaned lowly. "Move." Goku did it slowly at first, giving Vegeta time to adjust to the size. His legs shook violently, and he knew that his original plan of riding Goku would never have worked if he was reacting  _ this _ severely to just being penetrated. Goku's eyes never left Vegeta's face, wanting to see each and every reaction as he thrust in and out. Vegeta's mouth hung open slightly, eyes half-lidded and unfocused. Goku stifled a moan, feeling his cock twitch.

"You're beautiful." His thumb went back to Vegeta's clit as he sped up, figuring that it would make the experience more enjoyable. 

"Fuck!" Vegeta cried when he felt the finger circling and rubbing his clit paired with the new intense thrusting, and he writhed desperately under Goku. It already felt like too much stimuli, but he wanted more. He  _ needed _ more. He screwed his eyes shut and shouted. "Go faster!"

"God, Vegeta," Goku groaned, speeding up his pace again. Vegeta screamed and bucked beneath him, unable to do anything but lose himself to it. "You're so pretty. I love the way you sound." Goku mumbled, his cheek resting against Vegeta's chest now. "It feels so good making you so happy."

"Kakarot," Vegeta whined, the lovey-dovey talk doing nothing to calm the fire coursing through his blood. He usually didn't cum so fast, but Goku… Goku was just something special. No one made him feel the way Goku did. Desperately, Vegeta tried to hug Goku, and the larger saiyan thankfully understood. He had to pull away from Vegeta's clit to hold him, but it was a small price to pay. Vegeta's noises raised in frequency and pitch. "I'm- I, Kakarot," he panted, holding Goku in a death grip.

"Go ahead, 'Geta." Goku said through a grunt, sweating from effort as he chased his own release now. Vegeta cracked open his eyes to see the focused and flushed face of the man he secretly longed to one day marry, and that was the end for him. His inner walls clenched hard around Goku as he came, and Goku cursed as the sensation made him spill his own seed.

The big oaf collapsed on top of Vegeta, squishing his breasts down and knocking the remaining air from his lungs. He punched Goku lightly in the side to signal his distress, and with an annoyed groan, Goku rolled off of him. Vegeta shuddered when he felt Goku's limp dick slide out, making a pool of cum follow.

"Damn, Kakarot, how much were you saving in those balls?" Vegeta grimaced, chest still rising and falling rapidly.

"It was just super good sex." Goku yawned, stretching out next to Vegeta. Vegeta realized his breasts were still exposed, but he didn't want to sit up and release more of Goku's cum onto the sheets.

"Kakarot? Could you grab my shirt?" Goku did so without question, and Vegeta slid it over his head, feeling much better this way. "Now… come here." Vegeta reached out an arm to wrap it around Goku, and Goku scooted closer, taking his position as the big spoon. They'd have to get up soon to shower and change the sheets, but just for a second, they could enjoy the afterglow. With Vegeta calm and happy, face buried in his strong chest, Goku wondered if really anything was better than this. 

**Author's Note:**

> trans vegeta + supportive goku is my fucking life blood
> 
> please go away & don't comment if you fetishize this stuff, i am literally trans and that makes me uncomfortable


End file.
